It's Gonna Blow! (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
"I'm sorry, but what are we doing here?" Wilt asked Eska as they entered the foggy portal Olivier opened with that pebble. Eska waved away a thought that escaped through her mind. "This is the Midst of Open Minds," Eska explained, "If you're looking for a cold thought, here's your place." "This fog is making my hair frizzy!" Allura patted down her cream locks, "Is that a cold thought for ya?" "That's a vain thought, Einstein," Astrid explained, "Maybe if we think of the cold, it'll bring some up." So, the others kept thinking of the coldest places they've ever been. While thinking, Axel tried to think of some cold thoughts, too. He looked at the others, working their brains hard with cold places and desserts. He looked at Eska as well. She was the one who led them here, but he should've been the one to do so! His eyebrows furrowed at the red haired Smurf. "Why did that freckled menace lead us here?" Eska heard someone say in a wispy voice, "I should've been the one to lead us to the last ingredient! I should've been the one to discover my key emotion first! But, instead, that cowardly wimp, Dante, did." Eska turned around and spotted words coming out of Axel's head. The others did as well. "I'm the oldest, therefore, I should be the one to lead, have the most power, and be in charge of all of them!" Axel finished. "Hold that thought, Axel!" Eska grabbed a jar and gathered all of words Axel thought. Once she fake smiled at him, she grimaced and handed the jar to Olivier. The others looked at Axel in disdain. Dante especially was in tears. Axel realized his miskate, "Guys, I...I'm sorry." "Just...save it, Axel," Olivier stopped him, "Your pride and jealousy has hurt us enough." "Well," Wilt looked towards the ground, "At..at least we gotta cold thought!" "Yea," Astrid glared at him, "Like a stone heart." "Um," Eska looked anywhere but them in awkwardness, "Shall we find the thought converter?" "Yes, Eska," Olivier nodded, "Let us go and find this thought machine" The others followed Eska while Axel stood behind. He locked eyes with Astrid, who shook her head in disappointment, as to tell him, "I told you so." When the got to the machine, Eska screwed the lid off of the jar containing Axel's thought into the dome shaped helmet. The machine converted the thought into light blue liquid, which caused the vile to be covered in frost. Echo tried to touch the vile, but it was too cold to the touch, "Yeesh, talk about cold thought! Ha!" "Here," Dante wiped the tears from his eyes and picked up the vile, corking it, "I have gloves on...so, I shall carry it back to the caravan." "Thank you, Dante," Olivier put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We don't want any more negative thoughts escaping here. Let's head back." Once they came back to Firefly Grove, where the caravan is, they noticed the sky getting a darkish-red from the volcano. They put the ingredients into the pot and stirred it in real well. Once it all mixed in, Olivier touched it with the tip of his finger. It chilled it. "Be careful, my children," Olivier warned, "That stuff is so chilly, it could give you frostbite." "Better for lava that's so hot, it could burn your to a crisp in 0.2 seconds!" Spiro wisecracked as he snapped his fingers. A few of them chuckled. Clover didn't get it at first, but then something went off in her head. "Ohhh!" Clover giggled, "Because the spell is so cold, it could only contradict something so hot!" "Yea," Spiro gave her a confusing look, "Now, let's get to that mountain!" Previous Next Category:It's Gonna Blow! chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story